Photographs
by Star Ash Myst
Summary: Moody shows Harry the OOTP photo. An OC character appears and Harry and Ron find out things about her. Part marauder era, part HP5.


**Photographs**

Okay, I'm making an OC fanfiction. PLEASE! If anyone reads, PLEASE let me know what you think. I would rather you tell me it's horrible and it be truthful then tell me a lie that it is good. You will not be shot for your opinions. Well, _I_ won't shoot you for them, let me rephrase. The first part is an exact passage (except for the typos) from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Please note, I own nothing except *Sam.* She's mine. Rowling, back off. Everything else is property of J K Rowling. I don't own my characters! My characters own me! Let me know if there's anything I screw up. Oh, and which ending you like best. I'm for the first, sense it seems to fit right but I like the second because, well, you have to read to find out.

**((This part is by JK Rowling))**

"You all right Potter?" grunted Moody.

"Yeah, fine," lied Harry.

"Come here. I've got something that might interest you," he said.

From an inner pocket of his robes Moody pulled a very tattered old Wizarding photograph.

"Original Order of the Phoenix," growled Moody. "Found it last night when I was looking for my spare Invisibility Cloak, seeing as Podmore hasn't had the manners to return my best one....Thought people might like to see it."

Harry took the photograph. A small crowd of people, some waving at him, others lifting their glasses, looked back up at him.

"There's me," said Moody unnecessarily, pointing at himself. The Moody in the picture was unmistakable, though his hair was slightly less gray and his nose was intact. "And there's Dumbledore beside me, Dedalius Diggle on the other side...That's Marlene McCinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family. That's Frank and Alice  
Longbottom-"

Harry's stomach, already uncomfortable, clenched as he looked at Alice Longbottom; he knew her round, friendly face very well, even though he had never met her, because she was the image of her son, Neville.

"Poor devils," growled Moody. "Better dead than what happened to them...and that's Emmeline Vance, you've met her, and that there's Lupin, obviously...Benjy Fenwick, he copped it too, we only ever found bits of him...shift aside there," he added, poking the picture, and the little photographic people edged sideways, so that those who were partially obscured could move to the front.  
"There's Edgar Bones...brother of Amelia Bones, they got him and his family too, he was a great wizard...Sturgis Podmore, blimey, he looks young...Caradoc Dearborn, vanished six months after this, we never found his body...Hagrid, of course, looks exactly the same as ever...Elpphias Doge, you've met him, I'd forgotten he used to wear that stupid hat...Gideon Prewett, it took five death eaters to kill him and his brother Fabian, they fought like heroes....budge along, budge along..."

The little people in the photograph jostled among themselves, and those hidden right at the back appeared at the forefront of the picture.

"That's Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, only time I ever met him, strange bloke...That's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally...Sirius, when he still had short hair...and...there you go, thought that might interest you!"

Harry's heart turned over. His mother and father were beaming up at him, sitting on either side of a small, watery-eyed man. Harry recognized at once Wormtail: He was the one who had betrayed their whereabouts to Voldemort and so helped bring about their deaths.

**((This is the part where it changes into my imagination.))**  
"And that's Sam Ultar..."

**About ****Eighteen Years Previously**  
"Hey, I'm Sam Ultar. I just graduated Hogwarts, same year as you! I'm a Hufflepuff though, so you probably don't know me."

"Nope!" said a boy with black hair and gray eyes. He was grinning, and had a certain mischievous look in his eyes.

A pretty girl with long red hair and bright green eyes rolled her eyes. "We were all in Gryffindor. I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Sirius Black. And this is my best mate, James Potter! He's madly in love with this one." He gestured to Lily. James had messy black hair and glasses.

His eye color was hazel.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Prongs?"

"Remind me to kill you later."

"Duley noted."

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes sighed. "We all have nicknames, except for Lils anyway. Sirius is Padfoot. James is Prongs. My names Remus

Lupin, Moony. And this is Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail." Peter was a small, watery boy who was a bit chubby.

Sam grinned at each of them. "Wicked, but why-?"

"Don't ask," Lily said.

Sam shrugged. "All right. Hey, Sirius Black? Isn't that pure-blood line?"

"Yeah, but I escaped that lot last near and moved in with this idiot." Sirius grinned.

"Hey!" James said indignantly, but he grinned. "I'm a pureblood too, but my family doesn't follow that rubbish.

"Half-blood," Remus said.

"Half-blood," Peter said as well.

"Muggleborn, you?" Lily said.

"I'm a halfblood."

"I'm Alice," another girl walked over with a boy and said. "I was in Gryffindor."

"Frank Longbottom, Hufflepuff."

"Brilliant. I'm not the only Hufflepuff. You DO look familiar." Sam said to Frank.

"I don't remember seeing you, but I'm pretty forgetful at times..." Frank told her.

"Don't worry about it." She grinned.

"So why'd you all join the Order?" Alice asked.

"Well, we're ready to fight," Sirius answered for his friends. "Besides, my family already disowned me for leaving. Now I get to be a bloody Gryffindor, move to my best mate's house, AND fight the one wizard they praise all the time. It's a win-win situation!" His laugh sounded like a bark. "James here joined because his girlfriend will be here and he'd have no one to stare at since class is over!" James punched him hard on the arm. Sirius laughed harder.

Sam grinned. "So how about you?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius's comment.

"I'm ready to fight," she said like the others.

Cold air whipped past her as she flew. Death eaters were on her tail. She urged her broom to go faster but they were closing in. Two death eaters were chasing her: Bellatrix Black and Rodulphus Lestrange. She knew she couldn't out-race them. No matter how many lessons she got from James, she would never be more than good on a broomstick. Apparently these two were better. She had to think. The bubble charm. It wasn't a complicated spell at all. All she'd have to do was fly straight into that lake. They most likely wouldn't follow her. The bubble charm would enable her to stay underwater.

James was going to kill her for ruining a broom. Ah well. If she didn't, she was dead anyway. And she wanted to be there for his and Lily's wedding. Despite the dire circumstances, she grinned. They were getting married! James and Lily were getting married! And so were Alice and Frank!  
She shook herself out of her thoughts, and pulled her broomstick into a dive. She plunged into the lake by the city, going deeper and deeper. She pulled out her wand and used her previously-mastered nonverbal spell use to initiate the bubble charm. Instantly, her head was enveloped in a bubble that enabled her to breath. She was right. Bella didn't like getting wet. Made her make-up run.

She slowly rose up, hoping that the broom wouldn't run out of juice. Sam made it to the top. She was soaked to the skin but luckily not a death eater was in sight. She made the bubble charm go away. She then shook the broomstick to make the water come out. She tapped herself with her wand and instantly her clothes were dry. She mounted the broom again and disappeared into the night.

"You were attacked by death eaters? How cool is that?"

"Sirius! That's not something to joke about!" Remus said.

"Ah, lighten up Moony! Prongs and I had some fun last night too!"

"James is all right, isn't he?" Remus asked, suddenly his voice was tense and worried.

"He's fine! We're both fine! He just had to file the report with Dumbledore and all. Plus Lily started yelling at him so he should be here, oh, in about an hour."

Sam chuckled. "So what happened?"

"Well I fancied a ride on my motorbike and James wanted to have a bit of fun as well."

"You didn't."

He grinned. "So we took the bike for a spin and ended up driving in a muggle place. Anyway, the muggle polish were after us."

"Muggle _Police_," Remus corrected, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, them. They wanted to arrest us for speeding and not wearing helmets."

"You weren't wearing helmets?!"

"Well we don't use helmets on a broomstick, do we?"

"Well that's because if you fall off your broom, you're dead no matter what!" Sam reminded him.

"Anyway, they were lecturing us and then a couple of death eaters on brooms came. We made the car levitate so that they ran right out of there  
and flew our motorbike outta there!"

"And the muggle police?"

"They're fine! I think..."

"Did you see who they were?"

"Might've been Bella and her husband,"

"Bella got married?"

"Yeah, to Lestrange."

"That's why they didn't bother to chase me in the water! They'd spotted you!"

"That's be Bella for ya, trying to kill ME."

"AND FURTHERMORE JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT TO BE RIDING AROUND ON AN ILLEGAL FLYING MOTORCYCLE WITH BLACK!"

"But Lils!"

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT POTTER! DEATH EATERS WANT BOTH YOUR AND SIRIUS'S HEAD AND YOU GO RIDING OUT AT NIGHT FOR NO REASON!"

"Awww! She must really love him!" Sirius said laughing, wiping fake tears from his face.

"Don't worry. She'll be yelling at you next Padfoot." Remus grinned. Sirius paled.

"Oh I can almost hear her now! Sirius Black! Why are you taking my fiance on your little midnight rides! You could have gotten him killed!" Sam said, fighting trying not to laugh.

**Back to the present.**  
"Sirius, is this Sam Ultar?" Harry asked, pointing to a picture of the four marauders, Lily, and her. It was from his parents' wedding.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Mad-eye showed me an old photo of the Order."

"Yeah, she was a Hufflepuff in our school year."

"Who?" Lupin asked, poking his head in.

"Sam Ultar. Remember her?"

"Yeah, good witch." Lupin said, nodding.

"Harry's found a picture of her at James and Lily's wedding."

Lupin walked over and looked at the picture. "She joined the Order right out of school, like us. Only we didn't know her in school because she was  
Hufflepuff. We were friends in the Order." Lupin laughed as he picked up another photo of the wedding. "Remember what you did to James and Lily that day Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"It was her idea, believe it or not," Sirius told him.

**Back to the past.**

"I feel so silly in this bloody dress! Come on Lils!"

"No whining. You accepted the invitation."

"Well I think I'd rather chase Bella all day."

"Who wouldn't?" Sirius asked, coming in with his suit on.

Sam immediately started bursting out laughing. "Well I'd best be looking on the bright side! At least I'm not wearing a monkey suit!"

Sirius turned bright red and swore under his breath. "You should see James though!" he said.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Trust me, you, Lils, did quite enough to damage his reputation more than I could ever do."

"Ha ha. Very funny Sirius Black," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am going to go with Sirius so we can find Moony and make fun of him. And then maybe I'll find James. Take tons of pictures! Today's going  
down in history!"

They left and Sam immediately turned to face Sirius. "Is it finished?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well, James saw me and stole my wand. He's not giving it back. He didn't see what I was up to though."

"So how messed up is it?"

"Well I didn't get to tune the music."

Sam grinned. "That'll be interesting but at least they'll sing better than you."

Moments later the wedding was drawing to a close. Sam sat in the front row with Remus and Peter. Sirius was best man. "You may now kiss the bride." Instantly, flowers exploded everywhere. Sirius waved to James, who glared, but Lily kissed him before he could kill him.  
And then the flowers started sing rather horribly. "JAMES AND LILY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COME JAMESIE IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!"  
"BLACK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!"

**Back to the present.**  
"Hey dad, who's that?" Ron asked Arthur Weasley.

"Well that's Molly, and me, and Bill and Charlie and Percy, and they are Fred and George, and you're the smallest one. Ginny wasn't born yet. This was taken, oh, beginning of April after you were born."

"Well yeah, I know _that_. But who's _that_?" He jabbed his finger at a girl about the age of eighteen.

"Her? Oh, she's Sam Ultar. She stopped by a lot. She was in the Order with us. She used to help Molly with you kids."

**Back to the past.**  
"Sam!" Six-year-old Charlie Weasley ran over to give her a hug.

"Hey Charlie! How's it goin'? Here, I got you something." She pulled out a dragon kids' board game. Little Charlie gasped and took the game.

"Thanks Sam! Can we play it now?"

"In a bit. Let me see the rest of your brothers and mommy and daddy first, alright?"

"Hello Bill!" she called to the eight-year-old. He was playing with some Goblin action figures. "Got ya a new Goblin action figure set!"

"Thanks Sam!"

"Hey Percy! Watcha up to? Reading already?"

"Yup!" Said the four-year-old brightly.

"I know I shouldn't encourage you, but here's a new book."

"Thank you!"

"Hey Fred! George!"

They ran up to her, giggling. "Guess who's who Sam!"

"Hmm.... I dunno! But I do know I've got a present for Fred and a present for George but since I don't know who's who..."

"I'm Fred!"

"I'm George!"

She grinned, and handed them each something. They were kids Zonko's products. "But they're both the same! You didn't need to know who was who!"

"Yeah, you tricked us!"

She laughed. "You're welcome you two."

"Thanks!" they said absentmindedly, already tearing open the box.

"Hello Molly, is Arthur here?"

"No, do you need to talk to him?"

"Nah, I just haven't seen any of you in, wow, a month. Wanted to meet little Ronald. How is he?"

"Sleeping."

"Ooo...Not for long. I just gave Fred and George-." Boom! "Some exploding snap."

Ron started crying. "I'll get him," Sam offered. She picked him up. "Hey Ron...Hey Ron...It's alright...Your bloody brothers just got a new toy. Sorry  
about that. But at least you'll learn how to sleep through anything! Just think of when they get bigger! That'll be a handful for your poor Mummy!"

She made a finny face and he giggled.

Molly Weasley looked at Sam. "You're going to make a great mother some day."

"Nah, not for me. I'd much rather take care of your kids, especially Fred and George."

"You can have them!" Arthur said, just walking in.

"Arthur!" Molly said, giving him a hug and then a peck on the cheek. Sam went back to talking to Ron.

**Back to the present.**  
Harry came across another picture. He, Lupin, and Sirius were all looking at them. It was a picture of James holding Harry. Lily was beside him and Sam was peeking out from behind him, giving him antler horns and laughing.

**Back to the past.**  
"Lily, he's so adorable! He looks just like James!"

"Not exactly like him," James grinned. "You should have seen him when he was awake. He has Lily's eyes."

"Oh does he?" she asked, looking back at him. "Hopefully he'll be a trouble-maker too."

"Sam!"

"What? I'm just saying it'll be interesting to have two James's."

"No thank you!" Lily said.

"Maybe he'll be a good Quidditch player too!"

"I'm sorry. I just had to stop by. I have to get back to the Order." She handed Harry to Lily. "Bye James. Bye Lils. Bye Harry!"

**Back to the present.**  
Ron and Harry told each other what they had found out about Sam Ultar, and the next day they were curious as to where she was. They asked Sirius and Lupin. "She died," Sirius said.

**Back to the past.**  
She realized that they switched the secret keeper. It was Peter. She had just overheard a conversation by two death eaters. She went as fast as she could to James and Lily's but Voldemort was already walking up to the house. "Stop!" she yelled. He turned, and she knew she was about to die. "JAMES! LILY! HE'S COMING!" she screamed.

"Avada Kadavra!" The jet of green light escaped Voledmort's wand and hit her square in the chest. Sam fell down, dead. And James and Lily would soon join her.

**Alternate Ending**  
**Back to the present.**  
Ron and Harry told each other what they had found out about Sam Ultar, and the next day they were curious as to where she was. They asked Sirius and Lupin. "What happened to Sam Ultar?" Harry asked.

"Someone invoke my name?" asked a woman leaning nonchalantly against the doorway. "Can't tell you how good it is to be back in the Order."

Note: Okay, I made an alternate ending. Yay! She's not dead! The first ending sadly is way better and makes way more sense. I mean, why wasn't she there all these years? And what happens to her in the final battle of Hogwarts on May 2nd, 1998? So I do think the first one is best, but I like the second one better because Sam is awesome and I don't want her to die.


End file.
